The Way I Loved You
by afterallthistimealways
Summary: song fic based on the song by Taylor Swift: Rose and Scorpius pairing R&R!


_Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns these characters and the whole wonderful world of Harry Potter. The song is The Way I Loved You by Taylor Swift, once again not mine -I'm just having some fun with it! Enjoy!! _

_He respects my space and never makes me wait_

_And he calls exactly when he says he will_

_He's close to my mother, talks business with my father_

_He's charming and endearing and I'm comfortable_

Rose put down the letter her boyfriend Andy had just sent her. She had hardly read it knowing that it would say the same exact thing that he wrote in every other letter she had gotten from him that summer. Nothing new, no interesting stories just the same old thing each time. And now Rose would walk downstairs and her mother would ask if that letter was from Andy followed by her father asking how Andy's prep work for Auror training was going before mentioning what a great guy Andy is. Her mother would then suggest that she invite Andy over for dinner sometime soon and Rose would stare at her mother blatantly avoiding looking at her brother who would probably let out an annoyed sigh and would be rolling his eyes. Rose knew that Hugo was always bored whenever Andy came over.

Rose would then walk back up the stairs send Andy and owl and then he would stop by for dinner with her family Saturday night before the two of them went out. It would be a typical date somewhere in Diagon Alley or maybe even Hogsmeade, but nothing exciting, nothing new.

But she would be happy. Rose would be happy walking down the streets of Diagon Alley talking with Andy despite his lack of spontaneity. He was sweet and respectful and he cared for her. He would be on time and wouldn't keep her out too late. He was always the perfect gentleman and she was comfortable with him. Her parents loved him, especially in comparison to her last boyfriend. That was why her dad always mentioned what a great guy Andy is, he was constantly reminding her that she made the right choice in breaking up with Scorpius. Rose thought that she had made the right choice, Andy was a fantastic guy and she did really like him.

But there was no passion, no heat. There was no spontaneity and no surprises –good or bad.

The door opened and then slammed shut downstairs and Rose heard voices and knew that Albus must have come over to see Hugo. She abandoned Andy's letter and decided to go see her cousin before she replied to Andy.

Rose hurried down the stairs shouting, "Albus Severus, you had better be planning on coming to say hi to me!" The man who had been bent over looking at the pictures in the front hall stood quickly at the sound of her voice and Rose froze as she realized that the tall blonde in her front hall was not her cousin, but her ex-boyfriend.

"Rose," he breathed as turned around and faced her.

"Scorpius," Rose absentmindedly smoothed her hair before remembering she shouldn't care what she looked like in front of Scorpius anymore, "what are you doing here?"

"Al went to get Hugo, he should be right back." Scorpius gestured at the door leading to the living room, "I'm just waiting for him then we are leaving."

"Why didn't you go in with Al?" Rose asked taking a few steps down the stairs so that she was on the floor across from him, "You didn't want to see me did you?"

"Actually," Scorpius took a step towards her, "I really was hoping I would see you, but I didn't want to walk into the living room and see you with Andrew or anything like that."

"I don't go out with Andy on Wednesdays, I get his letters on Wednesdays!"  
"Every Wednesday? Like a schedule or something?" Scorpius suppressed a laugh and Rose's eyes narrowed.

"Well at least he is dependable, I always know I count on him and I know what his intentions are."

"And you like that?" Scorpius took another step toward her, "You like knowing his every move, what he will say, what he will do, where he will take you, what he will get you?" one step closer, "sounds kind of boring to me."

"Well one good thing that comes from knowing what he will do is that I know he won't hurt me!" Rose thought this would shut up Scorpius, however he took another step closer.

"I never wanted to hurt you, Rose." He was now standing directly in front of her.

"But you did and now I am with Andy and I know what to expect from him and I am happy!"

Scorpius suddenly grabbed Rose and dipped her kissing her so passionately that the room seemed to spin around her. Taken by surprise, Rose forgot entirely that she was dating Andy and found herself throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him back.

Moments later –it seemed much to soon for Rose- Scorpius righted her and stepped back leaving Rose dizzy as her head continued to spin.

"I bet he's never kissed you like that," Scorpius whispered and before Rose could respond he walked into the living room in pursuit of Al and Hugo.

Rose stood there for a moment dumbstruck before she came back to her senses. As she turned to go upstairs she began mentally planning the letter she would write to Andy –this time she was going to send him a completely unexpected letter… then maybe she would see what Scorpius was doing Saturday night.

_I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain, _

_It's 2 AM and I'm cursing your name _

_I'm so in love that I acted insane _

_And that's the way I loved you_

_Breaking down and coming undone_

_It's a roller coaster kind of rush _

_And I never knew I could feel that much_

_And that's the way I loved__you_


End file.
